Kikyo And Sango: My True Sisters
by Kagome01082
Summary: (Changed) Three girls fall into a well and gte knocked out. Then certain people, find them and take them into their home. Will they fall for their saviors? NO FLAMES! Pairings: InuKag KikTad SanMir


I decided. It took me a while. But until someone took the time, and IM me, she told me that I could make it so people wont resent me and my story. She tole me that I could make it better. So I will. The plot will stay mostly the same except about the rape. No rape. I realized I was being insensitive, so I thank this person by reading her fanfics, and just say thank-you to her. Her penname is Reliak. So here is the better version of my story and I dedicated it Reliak for kicking some sense into me. But, if you don't like it, please don't review. Oh and on my last bad version, I told you not to review. And don't call me stupid.

**Kikyo And Sango: My True Sisters**

**Chapter 1: Abandoned And Then Found**

* * *

The man looked around to make sure nobody was around. He then pulled a basket out and walked toward the orphanage. What was inside the basket started to cry.

"Silence." He said coldy.

He slapped it and it immediately stopped crying.

He continued walking and threw the basket at the door. It mad a loud noise and caused whatever was inside to cry. The man ran toward the car and drove off with his wife and laughed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**20 Years Later:**_

After the last bite of cake was eaten, Kagome, Kikyo and Sango escaped the orphanage. They went toward the shrine and looked at the well. For some reason every year, the got drawn to it.

Kagome looked down and let some tears fall. They used to play in the well everyday when they were younger. Just then, something caused Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango to fall right down the well. Their heads hit against concrete and knocked them out.

When they their eyes opened, they saw they were on a soft bed in a warm room. They smelt the sweet smell of cinnamon and sugar in the room.

"Huh, where are we?" Sango asked.

"I-I don't know." Kagome said truthfully.

"A-are w-we lost?" Kikyo stuttered.

The doors of the room shot open to reveal a three bodies.

First their was a hanyou. He had long, silvery hair. He had yellow eyes and was wearing a green haori. Secondly, their was man with black hair and had dark eyes. He had a toothy smile and wore a purple robe. Finally their was a man with hazel hair. He had brown eyes and wore a yellow robe like the man with the black hair.

"Your awake." The hanyou said softly.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked softly as the hanyou.

"You are at my palace. One of the guards found you and your sisters unconscious by one of my wells. You were attacked by a demon but thankfully Inuyasha destroyed it."

Kagome looked at the hanyou and blushed. She assumed it was Inuyasha.

"Here is your soup." He mumbled while blushing.

"Thank-you, Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly.

"By the way," Sango added. "What are your names."

"Us." The two humans asked.

They all nodded.

"Well, I'm Miroku. And this is Tadg"

Tadg bowed slightly and smiled at Kikyo. He walked up and grabbed her hand and kissed it slightly. Kikyo giggled slightly.

Miroku then went up to Sango and grabbed her hands,

"What is your name?" Miroku asked.

"Sango." She replied.

"Well Sango....Would you be interested in bearing my children?"

A loud slap was placed on Miroku's face. He looked like he didn't regret it.

"Don't mind Miroku, Lady Sango. His head is filled with air." Tadg said smiling.

Miroku rubbed his head and then turned to Kagome and Kikyo.

"What are your names ladies?" Miroku asked at Kagome and Kikyo.

"Kagome and Kikyo. And I would suggest that you not ask us the same question if you wish for your head to remain on your shoulder." Kagome said warningly.

Miroku smiled and bowed.

"As you wish, ladies." Miroku said.

The room was silent for a minute.

"You may stay as long as you wish." Tadg said politely.

"Thanks!" The girls said at once.

The girls started to sip their soup and drink their tea. Afterwards, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Tadg, made sure that the servants prepared bath for them.

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha! That bath was incredible." Kagome said while Inuyasha was escorting Kagome to her room.

"I am glad you enjoyed it Kagome." Inuyasha grinned.

"We never had baths at orp-"Kagome started.

"At the what?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Nevermind." Kagome said.

Kagome sped up ahead of Inuyasha so he couldn't hear her cry. The plan backfired in to ways. First, he heard her crying with his super doggy ears. And second of all, he could smell the salty tears before they fell from here eyes.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. She looked startled. He grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Tell me why you cry." He commanded softly.

She looked straight into Inuyasha eyes. They were soft and looked trusting. Inuyasha looked into hers. Tears were brimming in them and they were kind.

Inuyasha removed his arms. They stood there for a minute. She then threw her arms around Inuyasha. Startled, he pushed her away.

When Kagome crashed into the ground, she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha offered her his hand. She slapped it away and got up herself. Inuyasha tried to grab her wrist by failed.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome stomped off into the west wing of the palace.

**

* * *

**

"Here is your room, Lady Sango." Miroku said sweetly.

"Thank you, Miroku." Sango giggled.

As soon as Miroku opened the door, Sango gasped. She saw a lovely green carpet, and a white wallpaper to match. A large bed was in the middle of the room with, of course, green silky sheets, and a knitted green blanket to match. There was a fine wooden dresser by the window and a brick fireplace.

"Wow Miroku! This is absolutely incredible. It's too good for me." Sango said.

'Nothing is too good for you my lady." Miroku said holding her hand.

Sango blushed. She tore her had away from his and gently smacked him.

"Open up the dresser, Lady Sango." Miroku instructed.

Sango obeyed.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you." Sango said.

She threw her arms around Miroku and kissed his cheek. Miroku blushed. When Sango realized what she did, she blushed and backed away.

"Well, I am going to change into my sleeping robe. Buh Bye."

She pushed Miroku out the door and quickly shut it.

**

* * *

**

Kikyo stood naked as the tailors measure Kikyo for new clothing.

"What color cloth would like for your wedding kimono, Lady Kikyo?"

"WHAT?! Tadg and I are not getting married." Kikyo blushed.

The tailors giggled. They continued to measure her. Another one spoke up.

"I saw the way you and Master Tadg looked at each other."

All Kikyo could do was blush.

After the tailors left, she climbed back into her clothes. Tadg walked in and smiled. Kikyo was warming up by the fire in one of his robes.

"Hello, Kikyo." He said quietly.

Kikyo turned around and smiled.

**

* * *

**

Kagome fainted because she was fatigued. Inuyasha found her on the ground. Her face looked pale. Inuyasha touched her skin and it was icy cold.

Inuyasha picked her up and rushed Kagome into his room.

Inuyasha called Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Tadg to help him.

A cliffy. Next chapter coming up! Soon that is.... Tee hee.


End file.
